Watching Over Me
by Nikani
Summary: Sequel to What's in a Name. Harry's getting ready to turn 14 and he's discovering what it's like to live with people who love him and are watching over him. Plus some birthday surprises. AU. Completed, with a blurb added in.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a continuation of "What's in a Name"! It isn't earth-shattering that you read that story first, but you may find it useful in the background it gives. This story is AU which means that characters will not necessarily act the way they do in the books or on film. The Harry Potter world and all recognizable characters belong to Ms. Rowling; I just like to put my own twist on things.

There are a few places where I take some liberties, such as potions and books; JKR couldn't possibly cover every little thing in her books and interviews. Hence the AU warning!

For those of you who hate Severus Snape, this will not be a story for you. I like the idea of Snape and the Marauders becoming friends.

Part 1

***********************************************************************

Like a bird without wings, that longs to be flying,  
Like a motherless child, left lonely and crying.  
Like a song without words, like a world without music,  
I wouldn't know what to do, I'd be lost without you  
Watchin' over me.

_Celtic Thunder_

************************************************************************

The world had completely changed overnight.

The post owls were seen flying everywhere, at all hours. The newspapers carried little beyond the screaming headline and the story that went with it. The Floo system was being overloaded by people firecalling to share the gossip and outrage. And, more important than anything else, the Minster of Magic was being bombarded by constant Howlers.

_SIRIUS BLACK FREE _

_AND_

_EXHONORATED OF ALL CHARGES!!!_

_By: Ashlyn McYnnis_

_Word came down last night of a secret gathering of the Wizengamot, who had met to discuss the charges that had been leveled against Sirius Black. It seems that Mr. Black is not who we, the wizarding public, have been led to believe._

_Mr. Black was the best friend of James Potter and his wife Lily, and had been named Godfather of their only child, Harry Potter (better known as the Boy-Who-Lived). He was accused of being a servant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, blamed for the murder of the Potters, and, when confronted by another friend Peter Pettigrew, blowing up a street, killing many muggles and Pettigrew. He was sent to Azkaban for life and escaped last year, it was believed that he was trying to find little Harry Potter, now in attendance at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_It turns out, dear readers, that we have been LIED to!_

_Sirius Black was NEVER a servant of You-Know-Who, was not the secret keeper for the Potter family, never blew up that street that killed the muggles, and Peter Pettigrew IS ALIVE! Black was denied a trial by the Minister and sent to Azkaban, an innocent man, to be tortured day and night by the Dementors._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster for Hogwarts and head of the Wizengamot, brought the matter to the attention of that august group of wizards and witches, who immediately voted by majority to correct that horrible oversight and held a trial. Dumbledore brought in witnesses, documentation, and a pensieved memory of Black being questioned under veritaserum concerning the events leading up to, during, and after the attack on the Potters. _

_In light of the overwhelming evidence brought before them, and the fact that the Minster made numerous attempts to not only cover everything up but also tried to bribe several members, the Wizengamot voted overwhelmingly to find Sirius Black NOT GUILTY of all charges. The Ministry has been informed that they must make recompense for the years Black spent under the horrible influence of Azkaban and the Dementors. Not only is he reinstated to his position as Head of the Black Family; he is to be given a one-time payment of twelve million galleons, one for each year spent in prison; a new wand (as his former one was snapped); a manor house of his choosing from those available; and, most important of all, he is to be given immediate custody and guardianship of his godson, Harry James Potter._

_No one has heard from Mr. Black as yet, but we are hoping that he will soon grant an interview so we may get his thoughts on everything that has transpired in the last couple of days, what happened to him twelve years ago, and what his plans for the future hold. We wish him and little Harry well in their new life together!_

Remus Lupin looked up at the three black haired individuals who were listening to him read the report to them as if it were a bedtime story and grinned, "So, Paddy, how does it feel to be free and richer than Merlin?"

Sirius Black, seated at the table beside his godson, gave his friend a blinding smile and wrapped his arms around the boy for a tight hug, "I could care less about the money, as long as I got custody of Harry. That's what was most important to me."

His hug was returned, just as tightly, "Money certainly doesn't hurt, but I'm just glad you're not on the run anymore. Now I won't have any more nightmares about you getting caught and turned over to the Dementors to have your soul sucked out."

The three men exchanged looks of concern before Severus Snape leaned across the table slightly to look at the boy, "Harry, did you have another night terror?" The teen shook his head and the potions master studied him closely, pleased that there were no signs of distress or fatigue in his green eyes, "Good, hopefully with Padfoot's trial over and less stress on both of you, you shouldn't have any more."

Sirius ruffled the boy's already messy hair, "Hey, pup, I feel a shopping spree coming on, how about a trip to Diagon Alley today?"

The werewolf looked up from the paper in concern, "Are you sure that's a good idea? The paper has only come out today, so you may want to give people time to come to grips with the fact that you're innocent so you don't get mobbed."

His friend made a face at him, "You're a party pooper, Moony, but I'll agree to wait for a couple of days because I don't want to put Harry in any danger."

Snape rose from his seat with a sigh, "I need to return to the school to work on my potions for the upcoming term, but thank you for the invitation to breakfast." He held out an envelope, "Albus asked me to bring this with me since I was visiting."

"Anytime and thank you," the animagus responded. He wanted Harry to have the chance to get to know the real Severus before school started and figured that having him over throughout the summer was one of the best ways to go about it. Already, Harry seemed to accept his presence at Paddy's Place without strange looks, though the wheels still were turning in his head as he remembered the evil bat of the dungeons that had been so cruel to him and his friends the past three years.

Despite all evidence to the contrary, the man was not a servant of Voldemort, instead he was a spy; and he was done with it. Having found out that the man he and Remus had thought was a traitor really wasn't, he gave up all pretenses and informed Dumbledore to find someone else to be his informant among the Death Eaters. He was dedicating the rest of his days to the health and welfare of one Harry Potter and planning on spending time with his friends without the shadow of being a spy hanging over him.

As Sev was bidding the other two farewell, Sirius was reading the letter Dumbledore had sent and rose abruptly, "Well, it looks like I'm coming along with you; Albus wants to see me in his office this morning."

"What for?" Harry asked anxiously.

He gently carded his fingers through the boy's hair, "I don't know, pup, but I'll tell you as soon as I get back." Sirius glanced over at Remus, "Are you able to stay while I'm gone or should we take Harry with us?"

The boy in question nudged him with a bony elbow indignantly, "Hey! I can stay by myself, you know. I'm almost fourteen and I've been taking care of myself for a long time."

Steady grey eyes looked deep into his green ones, "Yes," he rumbled softly, "I do know. But I also know that you don't have to anymore. The three of us are the adults, you are the child, and we are going to see to it that you don't have to make do on your own any more. Got it?"

He saw the love in the depths of those eyes and nodded, "Got it."

Remus smiled, "Actually, I do need to leave for a short time, but since this house is unplottable and only the four of us know about it, I think Harry should be safe to stay on his own for a little while. What do you think, Padfoot?"

Sirius had always been the impulsive one of the Marauders, but when it came to the safety of his godson, he wasn't about to take any chances. He took several minutes to ponder the pros and cons of leaving the boy alone and finally made a decision, "Alright, you can stay here, but you keep your wand on you at all times, just in case. If you need anything, our floo is connected to Sev's private quarters, so all you have to do is throw in some powder and say 'Snape's quarters Hogwarts' and it'll take you there."

"'Snape's quarters Hogwarts', I can do that, thanks Sirius."

Remus stepped into the floo first and called out the Leaky Cauldron for his destination, followed by the other two who went to the potion master's quarters so Sev could start working and Sirius could walk up to the headmaster's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 –

************************************************************************

I get so lonely, when you're away  
I count every moment, I wait every day,  
Until you're home again  
And hug me so tight  
That's when I know  
Everything is alright.

_Celtic Thunder_

************************************************************************

Harry decided to spend some time exploring some of the house. He'd been given a quick tour when he'd arrived the other day, but he hadn't had a chance to look around the basement and was curious what was there. Since no one had told him any area was off limits, he deemed now as good a chance as any to look around. Figuring he was not going out of the house, he didn't really see a need to run back up to his room to grab his wand. This place was as secure, if not more so, than Hogwarts!

Opening the door, he flipped on the lights for the stairwell and began his decent. The lower level was well-lit and he found it filled with yet more books (honestly, didn't the house have enough already?), a large area with pads on the floor and mirrors on the walls he figured was for working out, a bathroom, some smaller rooms set up for different activities such as painting, writing, and woodworking, and a room, set off in one corner, with heavy locks on the _inside_ of the door and a large bar on the outside, a large mat on the floor, and walls made of wood that showed signs of being clawed. Set in one wall was a small door that, when he opened it to look inside, had a couple of shelves in it. The outside of the door had a couple of locks on it as well.

He stepped further into the room, unable to determine its use at first, until he noticed a robe hanging on the back of the door. It was scarlet with gold trim and on one side was a small wolf howling at a full moon. Harry shuddered as the reason for this room became apparent in that moment; it was where Remus spent his full moons as a werewolf; locked away from people so he couldn't do any harm to anyone.

Harry scrambled for the door, feeling an overwhelming sense of horror for this room. He could see in his mind Remus transforming into his were form in here, howling his grief and misery and loneliness to four unhearing walls, throwing himself at the wood that was heavily warded so he couldn't break free, clawing in desperation to get out. Tears streamed down his face blinding him, as he stumbled into the door. The force of his clumsiness knocking it closed and the sound of the bar on the outside falling into place echoed in his ears.

"NO!!!" Harry cried as he lunged for the door, grabbing the handle and yanking on it. It wouldn't budge, of course, but that didn't stop him from trying over and over again. Realizing the futility of his actions finally, the child backed away from the door and into a corner of the room, tears still slipping down his pale cheeks. When his back touched the wall, he slid slowly down to sit with his knees pulled tightly to his chest and trembled violently.

Soft whimpers occasionally broke the silence of the room as Harry realized just how terrible this cell was. No windows to bring in sunlight, or moonlight in Lupin's case, nothing he could destroy, no way of getting someone's attention if help was needed, and no way out. Remus could come in here, use his wand to drop the bar on the outside and fasten up the inner locks, remove his clothing, and place that and his wand in the small cabinet to lock up so they wouldn't be destroyed before transforming. As a werewolf, he would be unable to release the locks or the bar so he was safely imprisoned away from humans.

Being a child of nature, the enclosed room was almost more than he could bear. Harry had grown accustomed to flying on his broomstick and the freedom of soaring on the winds. He'd had a huge castle to explore with his friends the past three years. He spent most of his summers outside working in the yard, so he was in the sunlight and fresh air. This sterile room was devastating to him.

He felt like a bird who'd had its wings clipped and couldn't fly anymore; the feeling of loss overwhelmed him and the tears came faster, harder. He needed Sirius to come and get him, to watch over him, to save him.

Harry realized in that moment, just how much Sirius had come to mean to him in such a short period of time. He was a guardian, protector, father-figure, a shield, a defender, and his shelter. When Sirius was with him, Harry wasn't afraid of what someone might do to him. He knew that the older wizard would defend him to the death and care for him as fiercely as a mother bear with a cub. Sirius made everything right in his world. And right now, what he wanted most of a hug and for the animagus to tell it would be alright, he would never let him go.

************************************************************************

An hour and a half after flooing out, Sirius stepped out of the green flames gracefully and quickly scanned the room for his godson or any clue as to where he might be. Seeing nothing, he trotted upstairs to check the boy's room but again found nothing. Next stop was the kitchen, hoping to find the kid happily chowing down on something completely unhealthy, but no joy there either.

That was when he noticed the door to the basement was open and the light on; so he quickly made his way down the steps and looked around, checking the smaller rooms, and still not finding the boy. His gaze at last landed on the door where Moony spent some of his full moons and realized the outer bar was down. That wasn't right, the door was always left open when the room was not in use; it was a habit they had gotten into in the short time they'd lived in the house after his escape.

A fist clenched tightly around his heart when the realization struck that Harry must have gone in to investigate the room and the bar had somehow fallen, trapping him inside for Merlin who how long. He bolted through the intervening space between him and the closed door, pulling his wand and shouting _confringo_ to blast the door out of his way.

The dust hadn't even had a chance to dissipate, and Harry was stepping through the now-open doorway and burying his face in the chest of his rescuer, sobbing as though his heart were broken. Sirius cradled the boy to him and led him to a nearby set of chairs, slowly lowered them to sit.

One arm was wrapped around the boy's back to hold him close while his other hand stroked lovingly through the thick dark hair, "It's alright, Harry, I'm here, everything is alright. I'm so sorry, I should have made sure the bar was locked in place; I didn't even think about it."

Harry clung to his protector, sobs slowly giving way to hiccupping shudders as his mind registered that he was out of that terrible room and Sirius was hugging him tightly and soothing him softly. He couldn't understand how Moony could stand to be locked in that room for hours on end when he transformed, he'd only been in there for an hour, maybe two, and he was nearly hysterical with relief to get out.

When he was younger and lived with the Dursleys, his bedroom had been the cupboard under the stairs; but he'd never been claustrophobic, he really couldn't be considering he'd grown up in that tiny space. He didn't know why he was reacting this way; but he was sure that Sirius must think he was absolutely starkers!

The teen finally brought himself under control and sat up some, "I'm sorry, Sirius, I didn't mean to cry all over you…"

"Hush, Harry, it's perfectly alright for you to have been upset. You were locked in that room with no way out and probably scared out of your mind. I know I would have been if I'd been in that situation. That room is depressing for many reasons, and I think the aura of misery hangs over it."

The boy nodded fervently in agreement, "How can Moony stand to be in there when he changes?" He was grateful that Sirius wasn't treating him like a little kid and seemed to actually understand why he was so upset. It wasn't truly because he'd been locked away, it was the thought of knowing Moony was trapped in there alone.

"He rarely uses that room anymore, Harry. With me out of Azkaban and him staying here, I usually keep him company, plus he takes his Wolfsbane potion that Sev makes, so he's not a threat to anyone. Remus just turns into a wolf and the two of us play all over the basement; I make sure the stairs are warded so he doesn't accidently get out. Even with the potion, he still has a wolf's instincts and likes to hunt."

Harry slowly slid out of the wizard's embrace and rose, face flushing with embarrassment over his outburst, "I was just exploring and went in there to see what it was. When I realized it was a cell for Moony, I guess I panicked and was horrified over the thought of him being locked away in that. I accidently knocked into the door and it closed, then the bar dropped and I couldn't get out."

Sirius rose to his feet to face the boy, "Harry, pup, it's alright to have been upset about what happened. If you hadn't been, I would have been worried that maybe something was wrong with you." He lifted strong hands to cup the child's face and used his thumbs to gently brush away the remaining moisture on his cheeks, "And I want to make one thing very clear to you, Harry James, Potter. Are you listening?"

He nodded a bit nervously, wondering what could be so important.

"I know that you haven't had any adults really to turn to in your life, but I'm here now. If you get hurt physically, I want to know about it so I can either treat you myself or drag Sev here to take care of it if I can't. If someone hurts your feelings, I want to know so I can transform into Padfoot and scare the crap out of them." Harry nearly choked on a giggle picturing that. "If you get scared by something, I want to know so I can help you overcome your fear. If you need something, I want to know so I can get it for you, within reason of course; I'm only going to spoil you to within an inch of your life, not completely." That forced the giggle out. "If you want to go somewhere, I want to know so we can make arrangements. If you disagree with me about something, I want to know so we can talk it out and try to come to a solution we can both live with." Harry nodded, that was more than fair. "And if you just need to sit with someone, or talk to someone, or just need a hug and hear someone say that they love you, I want you to come to me; because I want to be the one to be here for you for everything. You haven't had someone to be a father, and I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time, so you better get used to that idea." He brushed away more tears that had started to fall down the child's face again, "And just to warn you, pup, there may be times when I need to just give you a hug because I can't help myself. After twelve years in Azkaban, completely devoid of human contact, sometimes I need to reach out and touch someone to reassure myself that I'm alive and can feel again. Okay?"

Without hesitation, Harry launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck, nearly throttling him in an effort to ensure he knew Harry was there for him, too. Sirius returned the embrace lovingly, still baffled as to how anyone could hate this child the way his aunt and cousin had. The boy had such a loving, open, and giving heart, he was going to have to keep a close eye on him to make sure no one took advantage.

A voice from upstairs called out their names and they broke apart slowly, Sirius smiling faintly, "Remus is back, pup, and probably hungry. Think you could eat something?"

Harry nodded and made a quick trip to the bathroom to wash his face free of tears, then the two of them headed upstairs. Remus greeted them, asking what they had been up to.

"Harry went exploring while we were gone and discovered the basement. He was still down there when I got back so we've just been talking."

The boy gave his guardian a grateful look for not telling the werewolf about his run-in with the cell. He didn't realize that the hyper-sensitive sense of smell Remus had already given him away. The wolf had picked up fear and tears from Harry and was on the alert that someone needed to explain what happened.

"I was about to figure out a snack, cub; why don't you run to the kitchen real quick and take a look around to see if there's something that you'd like to have while I update Sirius about my trip."

Harry nodded and made himself scarce while the werewolf turned to the animagus and softly demanded, "What happened while I was gone?"

The other man placed one hand fearlessly on his friend's shoulder, ignoring the low growls deep in his chest, speaking quickly and quietly, "He went downstairs, found Moony's room, accidently got locked in while we were gone, and it scared him half to death. We talked and I let him know that it was okay for him to cry and be upset and he could talk to me anytime he wanted to."

Remus let out a hissing breath, "I really wish he hadn't found that room without one of us here, it must have been hard on him to know it was used to cage a werewolf, and then get trapped inside."

"Actually, he was more upset with the idea that Moony was kept trapped in a room so devoid of anything. I reassured him that you rarely use that room anymore and have a lot more freedom with me around to control you and Sev's potion to let you keep your mind."

The sandy haired wizard slowly shook his head, "That child is a marvel of love and comfort isn't he? Imagine being upset that I had to use that room to transform in rather than be freaked out that he was stuck in a place inhabited regularly by a werewolf."

"That he is, Moony; that he is."

The two men made their way into the kitchen and found Harry busily slicing up blueberries, strawberries, and cherries as he made crepes for their snack. Sirius was allowed to help out by getting milk for everyone while Remus assisted the boy by cutting the fruit so he could concentrate on the crepes themselves.

Once the food was done, everyone sat down and helped themselves to the warm pastries, complementing the teen on his cooking.

Sirius forked up a large bite, and washed it down with a swallow of milk, "This is absolutely divine, pup, you gotta teach me how to do these."

"Don't let him talk you into trying to teach that old dog how to do anything in the kitchen, cub. He'll set the place on fire. Again."

"Again?" Harry queried.

"Don't ask," the wolf advised. "It wasn't a pretty picture."

The boy laughed softly and ate a bit more before asking, "Why do you call me pup and cub? I mean, I'm almost fourteen, not a toddler, you know."

The two men exchanged surprised looks before chuckling self-consciously. Sirius was the one to answer, "Well, Harry, I've been a canine animagus since fifth year, and when you were born, I kinda thought you looked a little bit like what a kid of my own would if I had children. Lily started teasing me that when I had kids, it would end up being a litter of puppies because of my form. So I started calling you pup, at first to antagonize Lils, then because it seemed right."

Remus spoke up next, "The first full moon after you were born, James came over with Sirius and Severus to spend the night with Moony. After I transformed, Moony was almost crawling all over Prongs, sniffing and snuffling like mad. I can remember his thoughts echoing in my head, 'Cub? He has a cub? Where is my new cub?'" He shook his graying head, "For some reason, Moony decided that since you were born to one of his pack-mates, you were a child of the pack, and therefore also his cub. He was so adamant about it that I started calling you cub to appease him."

Harry grinned at the thought of having a large dog and also a werewolf looking out for him; no one would be able to mess with him anymore! Then something Remus said prompted him to ask, "Severus? You said something about Professor Snape being there, too?"

Sirius smacked his friend on the shoulder, "Now you've done it, Moony!"

The werewolf covered his face with his hands, "Sev's gonna kill me." He looked up, catching Harry's eyes with his own, "You can't tell anyone, cub. Not even Ron and Hermione without his permission. It could be a matter of life and death as to who does, or rather, does NOT know that Sev is an animagus."

The boy's attention was completely fixated on Remus, "He is? Cool! What does he transform into?"

"A black panther," Sirius replied, and Harry looked in his direction only to find his attention on the doorway. The teen followed his gaze and nearly fell out of his chair at the sight a huge black cat standing just inside the kitchen, unblinking black eyes focused on them.

The panther approached the child, emitting what sounded almost like a soft purr as he gently rubbed his large head against Harry's knee. Without actually stopping to think that this was his potions professor, the boy reached out and buried his hands in the big cat's satiny coat, "Oh, he's beautiful."

The animal stroked his cheek along Harry's arm and rumbled softly again in pleasure at the child's touch and compliment. He then turned those dark eyes on the two men in the room and growled low in his throat.

Sirius threw up his hands, "I didn't do it," he protested and pointed across the table, "Moony's the one who let it slip."

"Hey!"

Severus transformed so abruptly that Harry's hands were suddenly touching a black-clad arm rather than silky black fur. Embarrassed and afraid of the man's reaction, he jerked back as if bitten, only to have one hand captured by the teacher's, "It's quite alright, Harry, I don't mind you knowing, however, I would have preferred being the one to tell you myself."

While the other two men were stammering about what led up to the exposure of his ability, Harry asked, "So what nickname did they give you, sir?"

"Onyx."

Harry grinned, "That fits you, sir, with your black fur and dark eyes."

The tall man actually smiled warmly down at the child, "Thank you, Harry, I thought that it was a good name to use, as well." He glowered at the other men, "If the two of you are done babbling like inane baboons…" Sirius stuck his tongue out at the teacher. "Oh, very mature, Sirius; such a wonderful example you set for your godson."

The canine animagus contemplated that for a moment, then stuck his tongue out at Harry, who grinned and returned the gesture while crossing his eyes. Remus stifled his laughter as Severus contented himself with rolling his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 –

************************************************************************

You're my guardian angel  
My light and my guide  
Your hand on my shoulder  
And you by my side.  
You make everything beautiful,  
You make me complete.  
Everything in my world  
I lay at your feet.  
_Celtic Thunder_

************************************************************************

"So what brings you back to our happy little home, Sev?" Padfoot inquired after he and Harry got done with their face-making contest.

"I thought I would stop in and see if you were in a sharing mood about your conversation with the headmaster."

The boy perked up, curiosity alight in his green eyes, "What did Professor Dumbledore want? Did it have something to do with your being freed of all charges by the Wizengamot?"

"Well, sort of," he hedged. "Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about what my plans were now that I wasn't on the run from anyone and everyone. I told him that I would be taking care of you since I was now your guardian, so you were going to be my main focus."

Harry felt a warmth flood through him at those words; it was so nice to have someone who cared about him, just for who he was. Sirius gave him a loving smile and reached over to grip his shoulder gently while Sev and Remus exchanged pleased looks at the close bond already in existence between the two.

"So Dumbledore asked me what I was going to do while you were in school come September." The man smirked slightly, "For some reason he didn't like my answer."

"And what answer did you give him, Paddy?" The werewolf asked hesitantly.

"I told him that Harry would be coming back with a new pet. A very large, black, grim-like dog that was there to protect him should there be any problems this year."

The boy clapped both hands over his mouth to prevent the laughter bubbling up from escaping; he could visualize the look on the headmaster's face over that comment! The other two men sighed over their friend's protective nature, even as they roared with laughter on the inside at his audaciousness.

"That's when he made me an offer."

One black eyebrow rose as Sev slowly asked, "What offer?"

"He asked me to be a professor this coming term and maybe permanently depending on how things go," Sirius replied.

"Professor for which class?" The potions master demanded.

"Transfiguration, and he wants Remus back to teach DADA again; said that even though you had a rough end of the year, the kids never learned as much with any other teacher as they did with you," he addressed his sandy haired friend directly.

Remus was completely flummoxed, "But…but…what about…the school board? None of the parents would ever want me to come back now that they know what I am!"

"Actually," Sev interrupted, "I know that most of the parents are completely fine with it, so long as they are assured by Dumbledore and myself of the success of the Wolfsbane potion you drink. The few that have issues are welcome to take their children to a…shall we say…less prestigious school than Hogwarts." He flashed a wicked smile, "That threat will effectively end any rebellions that may arise."

"But, Siri, if you're teaching Transfiguration, what's Professor McGonagall going to be doing?" Harry piped up.

Reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair, Sirius explained, "Albus is going to be busy dealing with other things that are going to be happening this year. And, no," he forestalled the child before he could ask, "I'm not going to tell you what they are. You get to be surprised along with everyone else in the school!" He chuckled at the face he was given and continued, "So, Minerva will be acting Headmistress, I will Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration teacher; Remus will take DADA and assist Sev with House duties; and Sev's staying with Potions, and will be Deputy Headmaster."

Harry's green eyes went impossibly wide at that announcement; he could already hear his friends shrieks of horror at the possibility of lost points a power-mad Snape could inflict on them. And the Slytherins! They would be impossible to be around with their Head now having such an exulted position!

Although he hadn't actually been consulted on any of this, seeing the look on the teen's face, Severus felt he needed to drop to his knees beside him, turning the thin face to his own, "Harry, child, I promise that this will not be like the last three years. I am no longer bound by my duties as a spy, so I do not have to put on a show for the children of Death Eaters. Once upon a time, I had to be careful that they never became suspicious of my true motives where you were concerned for fear of reprisal. I give you my Wizard's Oath that I will stand with you, Sirius, and Remus in guarding and protecting you openly and honestly." His face was, for once, completely unshielded and Harry could see he meant every word. "You are the child of my best friend and I will do everything I can to keep you safe and help you defeat Voldemort once and for all."

Harry blinked in surprise, "I didn't know you were best friends with my dad."

"I was friends with him, be assured of that; however, I was referring to your mother. Lily and I grew up together on the same street; in fact, I was the one to tell her she was a witch, something that drove your aunt insane with jealousy."

The men let Harry ponder that tidbit of information and continued their discussions. Sirius told them that he had insisted that the headmaster create rooms adjoining Sev's quarters at the castle with a common room connecting to four bedrooms, one for each of them and an extra for Harry so he could stay with them on occasion. Snape would still have his personal potions lab he could retreat to, plus a separate room was to be made that would house Moony once each month in complete safety.

"You really put a lot of thought into this, didn't you, Padfoot?" Remus asked softly.

Grey eyes met and held amber with complete sincerity, "We've been friends for a long time, Moony, and I never stopped thinking about the Marauders even in Azkaban. Now that I'm free and able to enjoy life again, I plan on doing it with my friends and godson. I was locked away for too long, Remus, I need you and Sev and Harry close by to keep me grounded."

Blinking back tears, the werewolf nodded, "So, when do we move in?"

************************************************************************

A week before Harry's fourteenth birthday, two men and one teenager stepped out of the floo and into a large common room set up with several couches, chairs, a table for dining, several desks, and a fully stocked kitchen. Severus looked up from his personal desk in one corner when the fire blazed and rose to greet his friends. Remus stepped through first and moved to one side to clear the hearth as Harry tumbled out and fell against Sev, who had been prepared.

"Sorry about that, sir, the floo network really does hate me."

Sirius, moving with his usual grace, came last, "It just takes practice, pup, you'll get used to it eventually."

The boy straightened up and thanked the potions master for his timely cleaning spell before muttering, "Just so long as I never end up in Knockturn Alley again."

He was suddenly disconcerted to find himself the intense focus of three sets of eyes as Severus growled, "And just what were you doing in Knockturn Alley?"

Harry drew back a bit from the men; he never liked being the center of attention anyway, but he certainly didn't like to be in the spotlight with these three adult wizards. They could be intimidating when they chose to be, and right now, the teen was reminded the one was a former Death Eater, one was a werewolf, and the last a former convict still haunted by his years in Azkaban. These men were extraordinarily powerful wizards with unique gifts that set them apart from others, and right now, Harry felt like he was under a microscope.

"It was an accident?"

Sirius frowned, "Are you asking or telling us?"

"Telling?"

The werewolf shook his head, "You don't sound very convincing, cub." He pointed to one of the couches, "Why don't you sit down and tell us about it?"

Huddling into one corner of the indicated piece of furniture, Harry quickly babbled about his first experience with the floo the summer before his second year. It truly had been an accident, he hadn't spoken his destination clearly enough and ended up in a nasty shop in Knockturn and needed to be rescued by Hagrid. By the time he'd finished his recitation, the men had calmed considerably, much to his relief, and agreed that he had done what should in getting out of that shop and trying to find his way back to Diagon.

Once that was settled and Harry reassured he wasn't in any trouble with them, everyone made their way to their new rooms, located down a hallway off the common room. Remus and Severus were on one side of the hall, with Sirius and Harry on the other. At the end of the hall was one more door that connected to Sev's personal potions lab, kept locked and warded against accidents. Thanks to the magic so deeply ingrained in the very foundation of the castle, the bedrooms were large enough to hold beds, closets, desks, and bathrooms in each one so no one had to share bathing facilities. Harry's room had a connecting door to Sirius' in case of an emergency or nightmare where his godfather needed to get to him quickly.

Knowing that the men were going to be occupied the coming month with putting together their lesson plans for the coming year, Harry had obtained permission to visit Hagrid during the day and to fly his broomstick on the Quidditch pitch. The only stipulations were that he needed to inform one of them where he planned to be throughout the day so they could find him when needed, and he had to join them for meals.

Little did Harry know, they were not just planning for the school year, they were also plotting a birthday party for the boy, to be held on Hogwart's grounds. They already had invitations sent out and replies returned, the menu had finally been agreed upon, the decorations were ordered and due to arrive any day now, and were now trying to figure out the perfect presents to get the child.

************************************************************************

The morning of Harry's fourteenth birthday dawned bright and clear; it couldn't have been a perfect day if they had special ordered it (which they tried). The boy awakened to a large grim-like dog and a huge black panther tackling each other across his bed while Remus fussed at them from the doorway.

"Sorry about them, cub; Padfoot was about to pounce on you when Onyx dove at him. I swear, sometimes I think that I'm the only one with any maturity around here."

Black and grey eyes met, and then turned on Remus, who never stood a chance. Before he could take a step to save himself, the man found himself flat on his back with two large black creatures smothering him gleefully. Harry slowly sat up in bed, quirked an eyebrow in imitation of his potions master, and softly began humming "Happy Birthday" to himself. It was the first time he could ever remember actually looking forward to a birthday, knowing he would get to spend it with his new family.

Sirius transformed and returned to Harry's bed to sweep him into a tight embrace, "Happy Birthday, puppy-of-mine!"

Giggling at the nickname, he hugged his godfather back with a murmur of thanks. Severus came next, still stunning the boy with his gentleness and quiet manner as he also gave him a hug and birthday wishes; to be followed by Remus as he dusted himself off.

"Up, showered, and dressed, Harry-lad," Sirius commanded. "Breakfast will be served in thirty minutes in the common room."

The teen bounced out of bed as the three men left his room and grabbed his clothes for the day. He was surprised to see that he'd actually slept in and it was going on 9am. He hustled to his bathroom, showered, and dressed, before returning to his bedroom to make his bed and tidy things up. Having lived too long with the Dursley's, Harry was not a messy child and knew not to leave a mess for someone else to take care of, even on his birthday.

With time to spare, he presented himself to the adults in the common room who invited him to join them at the table. Once he sat down, Sev tapped the table with his wand, and a bevy of house elves appeared, laden down with bowls and plates filled with all of Harry's favorite breakfast foods: toast, eggs, crepes with fresh fruit, sausages, bacon, pancakes, and fresh pumpkin juice and milk. Then, as they finished eating, the elves reappeared to clean up and sang a rather off-key rendition of "Happy Birthday".

Harry thanked them profusely for their wonderful food and their delightful song, causing floods of tears on the part of the house elves.

The men then drew the boy over to the sitting area to give him some of their gifts, moving Harry to tears at their thoughtfulness and generosity. Remus handed him several books on defense, magical and physical, promising to teach him both very soon; which gave the excited kid something more to look forward to as he hugged the wolf. Severus presented him with his own set of exclusive potions equipment. Different sized cauldrons, stirrers of different materials, and some rare, unusual ingredients to go with a special edition book.

"I've been very impressed with your brewing over the last week, Harry. You're doing marvelously well without the distractions of Slytherins or my foul temper and I would like to tutor you privately so you can continue to excel if you will allow."

For the first time in three years, Harry did something he never thought he would: he approached the chair his teacher was seated in, and leaned down to hug him tightly. Sev returned the embrace instantly; thanking Merlin for the second chance he'd been given.

When he returned to his spot on the couch beside Sirius, the man handed him a package that he opened to reveal a book: _Finding Your Inner Self, The Animagus Journey_. Lifting disbelieving eyes to his godfather, he found the man grinning in delight, "The three of us agreed, Harry, that you were mature enough to start the process of becoming an animagus." He held up his hand as Harry opened his mouth, "And yes, before you even ask, I've already gotten permission from the Weasley's and Granger's to teach Ron and Hermione with you."

Harry flattened his guardian on the couch as he threw himself against his chest crying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

His godfather laughed delightedly as he held the child tightly, "I'm glad you like my gift, however, it isn't the only thing I'm giving you." He helped the boy sit back up and placed a small box on his knees, "I know you have the Marauder's Map and James' invisibility cloak, but you don't have anything to remember you mother by except some pictures."

Hands shaking, the teen lifted the box and opened it, gasping in disbelief at what it contained. A charm in the shape of a single Easter lily hung from a white gold unbreakable chain, white diamonds made up the flower, while emeralds were used for the long stem; and when he tenderly cupped it in his hand to bring it closer to his face, it released a scent that he instinctively recognized, "It smells like mom," he whispered brokenly, holding it to his nose.

Sirius slid an arm around him, tucking him close to his side and murmured, "I know. Your mother loved Easter lilies and James found a place that made perfume from the flowers for her to wear. I charmed your necklace so you can touch it and release the smell of the lilies any time you need to feel close to her. Even more important, this is a specially charmed portkey, so if you ever find yourself in a bad situation, touch the flower and say 'tiger lily' and it will transport you straight back here to our quarters and send out an alert to the three of us so we can get to you."

Harry wrapped one arm around his guardian and buried his face in the man's chest as he cried. The men made no judgments; they understood his grief over having never had the chance to know his parents and knew he was feeling that loss keenly. Once he'd gotten himself under control, the boy thanked his new family profusely for their gifts and asked Sirius to help him put the necklace on.

Severus rose and smiled, "Harry, as part of learning to become an animagus, there is a potion that each individual must brew and ingest to reveal what animal they are destined to become. If you'd like, I would be willing to assist you in getting it started."

After gaping at the professor for several seconds, Harry snapped his mouth shut and nodded frantically, "Now, sir? You mean now?"

"Yes, child, now. It takes some time to brew properly and has several stages it must go through before it's ready. The ingredients I gifted you with are sufficient for yourself, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger to each create the necessary draft." He found himself with an armful of excited boy as Harry gave him another exuberant hug while chanting his litany of thank yous.

The birthday boy was sent to put his gift away with the exception of what Sev informed him he would need to begin his potion. Once he was out of the room, the men exchanged smiles. This had all been part of the plan, for Sev to occupy Harry with the animagus draft while the other two gathered the house elves and all the decorations for the great lawn overlooking the lake. They would break for lunch in the common room, and then take Harry outside where, by that point, all of his friends who had been invited would be gathered.

The men had planned on having a Quidditch game, other games of skill and mental challenges; Hagrid was supposed to be bringing a surprise (the thought of which scared the living daylights out of Remus); Dumbledore was coming, as well as some of the other teachers; and nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to spoil this day for their boy!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 –

If a boat on the ocean,

Would be lost with no sail,

Then without your devotion,

Surely all that I dreamed of would fail.

Like a song without words,

Like a world without music,

I wouldn't know what to do,

I'd be lost without you

Watchin' over me.

_Celtic Thunder_

Harry's surprise over the party being held in his honor was both gratifying and saddening to his new family. They were pleased to have been able to hide everything from him so he truly would be surprised, but the fact that he didn't expect anything out of the ordinary for his special day brought up the painful reminder of the neglect he'd suffered for so many years with Petunia Dursley. Silent plots were being formulated in the minds of the three men, though if Dumbledore had his way, none of them would actually come to fruition as the elderly wizard simply wanted things let go and a new life forged.

Between all of them, the adult wizards knew who Harry's true friends were and which people tried to hang around him hoping for a few minutes of fame. As such, they had of course invited Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, Jordan Lee, Neville Longbottom (along with his grandmother Augusta), and several others.

Also included were some of his favorite adults: Dumbledore, Hagrid, Flitwick, McGonagall, and of course the Weasley parents. It wasn't a huge group, but everyone could feel the closeness of all who attended to the birthday boy.

Gifts included clothing, books of all kinds, chocolate and candies, a variety of material for jokes provided by the Weasley boys, and some wizarding games. Hagrid's surprise turned out to be a visit from Buckbeak, now renamed Witherwings, who happily took the boy on another wild ride over the grounds. The Hippogryph had returned after Sirius had set him free and by using something called "feather paint" and "fur dye", Hagrid was able to change the colors on the creature's primary feathers and pelt, which completely changed the way he looked. Unless you actually knew the beast, no one would be the wiser.

Dinner was a comfortable affair held on the lawn by the lake; the house elves had provided fried chicken, fresh biscuits, corn on the cob, salad, fresh fruits, potato salad, and a huge cake, decorated with "Happy 14th Birthday, Harry!" After everyone was stuffed full and dusk began to fall, fireworks lit up the sky (courtesy of Harry's teachers as their gift to him).

After the display was over, everyone began making their various ways back to their own homes. Hermione and Ron had been invited to stay so Harry had someone to spend time with while his guardians were busy with prepping for school; plus they were all going to be working on their animagus potions and studies.

Another room had been added to their quarters so Hermione had her privacy, while Ron would crash on another bed put in Harry's room. Once everyone had left, the Golden Trio and three adult wizards retired to their common room and Harry showed his friends the gifts he'd received that morning. He'd already gotten a start on his potion, and Sev promised the other two that they could begin theirs in the morning with him before he was required to attend a staff meeting. The newly turned fourteen year old fell asleep that night with the scent of lilies to sooth him into sweet dreams.

A week later, the potions were ready and Sev complimented all three on their excellent brewing, nearly giving Ron heart palpitations from shock. The red haired boy hadn't been so sure or comfortable with their former nemesis and had been staggered by the change in him. That evening, after dinner, the group of six gathered in the common room to discuss what exactly the potion would do to the children and reassure them that, should something go wrong, the adults would make sure they were taken care of promptly.

Severus entered a milder form of "lecture-mode" than the one he usually adopted, "Now, remember, this draft will reveal what animal you will become after you successfully complete your training. You will actually change into that animal for approximately 15 minutes, which will give us a chance to verify what you are if you change into something unusual and for you to see yourself in the mirror." He gestured to the large mirror standing to one side of the room for this, "You will take turns so we can fully devote our attentions on the person undergoing the transformation. No matter what form you take, you are to keep your wits about you and not run off to hide, despite what your instincts may say. Any questions?" All three children shook their heads, "Excellent. Now, who wants to go first?"

Remus and Sirius stifled their laughter as Ron and Harry looked first at each other, and then stared at Hermione at the same time. The young lady rolled her eyes, "Honestly! And you call yourselves Gryffindors!" She picked up her bottled potion, moved to stand on the rug set between the fireplace and couches, popped out the stopper, and swallowed it down in one big gulp.

After a few seconds, a soft pop echoed in the silent room and where Hermione Granger had been standing, now appeared a large brownish bird. Both boys gasped when they saw her, and then burst out laughing. Imagine! The girl who hated flying was destined to ride the winds on her own set of wings!

The potions master gave them a look that had them nearly strangling themselves to gain control as he stepped up to the bird who cocked her head to look up at him. Sev reached down and gently pressed his wrist against her fluffy abdomen, causing her to instinctively to step up onto his arm. He turned to the mirror and lifted her up to see for herself what she looked like.

Hermione gave a great squawk of surprise and spread her wings, beady eyes looking over her new form critically before turning her head to stare at the two men on the couch flipping through a large book quickly. A harsh "karr-karr-karr" resounded in the room.

Snape snickered softly, "I believe, gentlemen, that Miss Granger is trying to politely ask you to hurry it up." The bird bobbed her head up and down, nearly falling off his wrist in the process.

"Aha! Here it is!" Remus crowed, "She's a Brown-necked Raven, an avian species known for its high level of intelligence."

Ron grinned, "The form suits her that way at least, if nothing else."

"What do you mean, Ron?" Sirius asked.

His godson answered for his chortling friend, "Hermione hates to fly, and here she is with wings. This is going to be great!"

The raven expressed her displeasure with her friends in a nosy display of vocalizations that only served to send them into further gales of laughter and prompting chuckles from the adults. Severus set her down and they waited a few minutes while she examined her form in the mirror before the potion wore off and she changed back.

After fussing at her friends, Hermione nearly drowned Ron by all but pouring his potion down his throat and shoving him to take her spot on the rug. After making a face over the taste, he held his hands out in front of him, waiting for the change. When it finally came, every person in the room howled with laughter, prompting Ron to head for the mirror.

Unfortunately, on his way to it, the transformed child found something was following him and turned to investigate. The thing following him kept moving away so he was forced to spin in circles, trying to catch it. This, of course, brought out gales of laughter; Harry was laughing so hard he actually fell off the couch and lay on the floor, desperately holding him stomach as he continued to shake.

Finally getting himself under some control, Remus caught the frantically spinning teen and held him still for a moment until his eyes stopped turning in circles so he could look into the mirror. Ron's new jaw dropped and his tongue lolled out in surprise as he took in his new look.

"I think," Sirius gasped, "that your new form isn't so hard to figure out!"

_Merlin! _The boy thought to himself, _I'm a bloody Irish setter!_

He looked over at Harry, still convulsed with laughter on the floor, and bristled at him, instinct prompting him to go play. Before he could take more than a step in the other boy's direction, he found himself tackled by a black dog nearly twice his size who morphed instantly back into Sirius who chuckled at the look of surprise on the red dog's face.

"Looks like you and I will be spending a lot of time together, Ron!" The setter tucked his tail between his legs and whimpered softly. After a few minutes of waiting, Ron slowly gained his feet to get a slap on the back from his best friend.

"C'mon, Ron, cheer up! Dogs are usually known for their loyalty, bravery, and devotion to friends, so it just proves what's really inside you," Harry assured him.

Sev held up the remaining potion, "Your turn, Harry."

Without fear, the child tossed back his draft and took his place on the rug. When he transformed with a pop, everyone in the room fell completely silent and simply stared at him. Concerned, Harry tried to lift one hand to look at it but it dropped back down, feeling unnatural, and a soft chiming sound was heard as it connected with the stone floor by the rug.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry," his godfather whispered as he rose from the chair he'd been sitting in. "Trust you to go the exotic route." Rather than having Harry walk to the mirror, the older wizard moved the mirror so he could see it from where he was, and then went to stand beside the boy's new form. Harry stared at what he guessed was himself in the reflecting glass.

Gazing back at him with tranquil green eyes was a solid black horse with wings and a silver horn.

He tossed his head and found that there was a silver lightning bolt hidden under the long forelock that fell from between his ears and swept over one eye. His hooves appeared to be silver as well. From what he could tell, he was the equivalent of a yearling in size and build, as he wasn't quite as large or as powerful as other fully grown horses he'd seen.

Severus joined the black haired Marauder by Harry and ran appreciative hands over the trim legs and sleek coat, "You will be stunning when you attain adulthood." He lightly touched the delicate horn, "It seems, Harry, that you are a rare winged unicorn, and even more unusual is your black coloring. I don't believe I've ever heard of any other that solid white or silver."

_Great, _Harry thought, _I always have to be different, don't I?_

An anxious thought came to him and he gestured with his horn in Remus' direction, but no one seemed to understand what he was trying to express. Sirius finally reached out and caught his chin, turning his head toward the mirror again, "Focus, Harry, please. Take a good long look at what you are so you are able to reproduce the form on your own in the future."

The winged unicorn snorted at his godfather softly but did as he was told. By the time the potion wore off, he was pretty certain he would have no problems. After gaining his feet he immediately asked his question, "Am I a danger to Remus?"

"What?" The werewolf was shocked by the child's demand, "What do you mean by that, cub?"

Troubled green eyes locked on the greying man, "Am I a danger to you when I transform?"

The light suddenly dawned in Sev's eyes, "You mean with your silver horn and hooves?" The boy nodded and was quickly reassured, "Of course not, Harry. They are not true silver, though they resemble it, so they are not harmful to a werewolf. Now, that being said, you could still kill or seriously injure someone with either hooves or horn just as any other unicorn; so you will need to take care."

His mind relieved, and a warm hug from Remus, settled Harry down nicely and the Golden Trio thanked the adult wizards for their help and support, bid them good night, and gathered in Harry's room to talk about their amazing night.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

***********************************************************************

I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd be lost without you  
Watchin' over me

_Celtic Thunder_

************************************************************************

The week following Harry's birthday were filled with fun and laughter for the boy. Ron and Hermione were going to spend the rest of the summer with him, Sirius was working with them on their animagus transformations, Remus was helping them in hand-to-hand combat, Severus was tutoring them all in potions (poor Ron!), and when their guardians were busy with preparing for the new school term the Golden Trio had free run of Hogwart's grounds as long as they informed the adults of where they would be. They spent much of their time racing around the lawns, swimming in the lake, visiting Hagrid, exploring the castle, and insisting Hermione get comfortable on a broom since she was going to have to get used to flying eventually.

Early one morning as they were all sitting down to enjoy breakfast together in the Great Hall, an official-looking owl flew in, swept majestically down to their table and landed in front of Sirius. He stuck out his leg to the man as a prompt for him to remove the letter he was carrying, accepted a bit of bacon as his due, and leapt away. The kids leaned closer to Sirius to see what the letter was and, typical of the annoying man, he set it to one side of his plate without opening it.

Ron nudged his friend to get him to speak up while Hermione gave him a telling look. After rolling his eyes at them, Harry lightly leaned against his godfather's warm side, "Aren't you going to look at it, Paddy?"

A warm smile was directed down at the child, "Look at what, pup?"

"The letter, Paddy."

"What letter, pup?"

"The letter the owl just brought you, Paddy."

"What owl, pup?"

"The one that just flew away with some of your bacon, Paddy."

"You know I don't share food well with others, pup, are you feeling alright?

"Yes, Paddy, I feel fine; now about that letter…"

"What letter, pup?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Will the two of you knock it off?"

The two exchanged smirks and turned to look at their tablemate as Sirius asked, "Knock what off, Onyx?" The other two teenagers had been told of Sev's animagus form and thought it was pretty cool, though they couldn't get used to calling any of the men by their nicknames just yet.

"Padfoot, don't push your luck."

"How am I pushing my luck, Onyx?"

"Padfoot, I'm warning you…"

"Warning me about what, Onyx?"

The Golden Trio dove for cover as the potions master pulled his wand and a hexing war broke out between the two men. They were almost perfectly matched in ability and power, so finally, Sirius switched forms and leapt at the other man, who also changed forms and met him halfway. The Hall was filled with the snarls and hisses of the two animals as they rolled around attacking each other, the kids doing everything they could to stay out of the way.

Through it all, Remus sat quietly at his place at the table, continuing to eat and read his book as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. Of course, he'd grown up with these two men, so it probably wasn't too unusual for him. Finally, Onyx bounced over the table to escape and Padfoot launched himself after him, only to find himself frozen in mid-air by the wand of Moony who was now holding the letter in his other hand.

"If you boys are done playing, perhaps you can put the other children out of their misery and read your letter from the Ministry."

The black dog nodded frantically and was lowered to the floor where he transformed back, "You're no fun, Moony, we were just teasing the kids."

He was given a tolerant look by the werewolf who handed him the letter, bidding him to open it. Knowing when he had pushed as far as he could, Sirius popped open the letter and skimmed its contents.

Feeling a little anxious knowing it was something from the Ministry, who were definitely not to be trusted after everything they had put his godfather through, Harry made his way over to the man and again leaned against him. Still reading the letter in one hand, Sirius, who seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to the boy, wrapped one arm around the thin shoulders and hugged him closer.

"What does it say, Siri?"

Dancing grey eyes moved from the letter to the teen, "It says 'we at the Ministry of Magic are a bunch of bungling boobs and are not worthy of your consideration, however, please accept these tickets to try to make up for our stupidity in putting you in Azkaban for twelve years.'"

"Uh huh, and what tickets might they be?" Harry inquired.

"Quidditch World Cup."

Complete silence reigned for all of five seconds before Ron whooped and grabbed his best friend to jump up and down, "Those tickets are like gold, mate! People spend hundreds of galleons for even the cheap seats to the Quidditch World!"

"How many tickets did they send you, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Strangely enough, Moony, they sent me six tickets for the Top Box along with food and drink vouchers." Sirius tapped the tickets against his chin thoughtfully, "Now, I wonder where on Earth I'm going to find five other people to take with me to this delightful game?"

Ron and Harry hit their knees at the same time, hands clasped in supplication beneath their chins as a chorus of "please, please, please" resounded through the room. Sirius chuckled softly as he pulled them back to their feet and hugged Harry while ruffling Ron's hair, "There's two of the five."

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked as he tugged their friend over to stand before the dark haired Marauder.

He looked down into Harry's shining emerald eyes, "I never could resist that look, pup. Alright, that's three gone and only two left." Padfoot glanced in the direction of his own best friends inquiringly.

Sev sighed irritably, "Well, someone has to go along to help keep these three ragamuffins out of the trouble you'll help them get into, so I suppose that means that Remus and I will have no other choice but to take the other two tickets."

"HA!" Sirius barked in laughter, "I can see right through you, Snape, you want to go to the cup match as much as the kids do, you just won't admit it!"

Remus chuckled, "Of course we do, Padfoot, but we ARE the adults and should behave with some decorum for the children to emulate."

The canine animagus blew out a breath, "That's what I keep you two around for. I get to be a kid on occasion with my godson and his friends while you lot keep us safe!"

"Merlin save us," Snape muttered.

************************************************************************

They took a portkey from the gates of Hogwarts to a hillside near the stadium and checked in to find out where they were supposed to set up their tent. The Weasley family had won tickets to the match and they had asked that they be set up next to them. The adults figured it wouldn't hurt to have as many fully trained wizards around the children as possible.

They received many numerous stares, some simply curious, some filled with hatred, some terrified, from the groups they passed. Whispers arose around them about the Boy-Who-Lived, the ex-convict accompanying him, the werewolf, and traitor to Voldemort. Remus led the way to the area they had been assigned, the children following him with Sirius and Severus flanking them alertly.

They arrived at their campsite without incident and found the Weasley family was already there and set up, even down to trying to get a fire started. After greeting each other and introducing Bill and Charlie to those who hadn't yet met them, Remus pulled their tent out of his pocket, enlarged it, set it down on their spot, and cast a spell. The tent instantly sprang to life and set up rapidly to perfection. Inside, courtesy of magic, there were several rooms, one for Hermione to share with Ginny, one for Ron, Harry, and Sirius, and one for Severus and Remus, as well as a large room they all connected to that would be used for lounging.

They had timed their arrival to coincide with dinner so everyone could eat together and spend a relaxing evening talking and playing games before retiring for the night. Despite Sirius' teasing that he was going to be "just one of the kids", he was on hyper-alert for any possible problems, even going so far as to change into Padfoot for the night so he could utilize his keen hearing. Of course, in the room Sev shared with Remus, he had done the same by morphing into Onyx so he could listen for any trouble.

To their relief, the night passed quietly and everyone was up early to prepare for the day and eat a huge breakfast before gathering the children together and making their way to the stadium. This time, Remus and Arthur took point, keeping Percy near them, with Bill and Charlie on either side, Fred and George close to them, and Sev and Sirius guarding their rear while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stayed in the center. Sirius had made sure that they were all in the Top Box so no one was separated; he was a firm believer in safety in numbers.

They were just settling into their chairs in the Top Box, when they were invaded by the Minister of Magic for Great Britain, Cornelius Fudge, and the Bulgarian Minister, Mr. Oblansk. There was only room in the box for about twenty people, and their group took up thirteen of the seats, so the ministers could only have two aides each to assist them. The auror stationed outside their box, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had the unenviable task of turning aside anyone who wanted to have a moment of time with the ministers or try to get a gawk in at the infamous group gathered within. He was also the man who stood between the box and the Malfoy males who wanted inside.

The senior Malfoy ranted at the auror for several minutes about having his job if he didn't let them pass, and finally, Fudge had to excuse himself from the Bulgarian to run interference. Everyone in the box could hear him making excuses to Malfoy about having to placate Black and how the Weasleys had won their tickets and couldn't be ousted without causing more problems.

Remus turned slightly in his chair to face Mr. Oblansk and conversed softly to him in his own language for a moment. When he turned back around, Snape asked him what he'd said, for the foreign man was chuckling softly.

"I welcomed him to the World Cup game, told him I hoped he had a good time during his visit, and apologized for the stupidity of our minister," the werewolf replied. He leaned forward slightly to peer around Snape to get Sirius's attention, "He very courteously asked if it would be possible for him to meet Harry after the game. He says he understands if you would rather he not, but he very much would like to extend the hospitality of Bulgaria."

Glancing back at the foreign minister who nodded at him politely, Sirius softly agreed, "It can't hurt to have another country in your corner; you never know when you may need something."

The final person for their box arrived, Mr. Ludo Bagman, who announced the team mascots, beginning with the Irish. The teens were thrilled to see the performances being put on, but when the veela made their appearance, Sirius hooked a quick arm around his godson's neck and placed his hand over the boy's eyes, saying, "Just trust me on this, pup."

A couple of minutes later, he released Harry who cackled over the look on Ron's face and the disgust in Hermione's eyes. Sirius quickly explained about veela and why he had done what he had to protect him, to which Harry gave profound thanks.

The game was spectacular to see and several times, Harry jumped up to lean over the railing so he could see one Seeker or another in a heart stopping maneuver. He was so engrossed in the game and watching the plays, he never noticed that every time he leaped up, Sirius unobtrusively took hold of the back of his robes just in case the child lost his balance.

Mr. Oblansk leaned forward to touch Remus on the shoulder to get his attention and the two conversed quietly for a few minutes. When he turned back, Severus arched an inquiring eyebrow and the sandy haired man chuckled, "He was just asking if Harry played Quidditch and I told him yes. He then commented on how protective Sirius was and how good it was to know Harry is in such caring hands. I told him that Sirius would do everything in his considerable power to see to Harry's safety, up to and including, protecting him from himself."

"You mean from taking a header off the balcony and into the stands below because he's too into the game to pay attention?" Sirius teased from his seat where he was once again holding onto the teen's robes. He swallowed hard when he saw the Irish Seeker nearly bury himself in the turf below at full speed after a stunt and pulled the child around to look into his eyes, "If I ever catch you trying that move, Harry James Potter, you won't have a broom to sit on. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good," he released the boy who immediately was back to the rail with his guardian hanging onto him again. He rolled his grey eyes at his friends, "I foresee many ulcers in my future."

The others chuckled in understanding as they all went back to enjoying the game. After Viktor Krum caught the Snitch and ended the game, most of the people in the lower part of the stadium began filing for the exits. Those in the Top Box knew it would be a waste of time to try to get out, and Sirius didn't want to take any chances anyway.

As they rose to stretch, the Bulgarian minister stood as well and Remus made introductions of the adults in their group first, then the kids, ending with Harry.

"It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter; I extend to you the best wishes of my country to you and your family."

The teenager shook his hand politely, "Thank you, Minister Oblansk; it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Auror Shacklebolt spoke up from the entryway, "Excuse me, gentlemen, but the teams are here."

The Weasleys and Harry's group all moved as far back into the box as possible to make room for the Quidditch teams to enter and shake hands with their ministers. Mr. Oblansk drew his star player forward saying, "Viktor, I vould like for you to meet a fellow Seeker from Hogwarts, this is Harry Potter and his godfather, Sirius Black."

The young man blinked in surprise before extending his hand, "It is nice to meet you, Harry Potter." He then offered him the Golden Snitch, "From one Seeker to another; I hope one day ve vill get the chance to fly together."

Harry accepted both the hand and the Snitch graciously, "Thank you, Viktor. That sounds like it would be fun, there are a lot of things you could teach me!"

The Bulgarian boy sized him up, "I think you vould be very hard to beat, Potter; you truly have the optimum build for a Seeker."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before the teams left to get changed and the box began to empty. Kingsley walked with them to make sure they got out of the stadium and back to the campsite without any issues.

************************************************************************

That night, the campsite exploded.

People were running everywhere screaming and firing off hexes as Death Eaters began their march through the grounds. Tents were burning, objects were flying around, and the cries of the wounded rent the night air.

At the first sound of trouble, all three men were up and ready. Sirius grabbed Ron and Harry while Remus took charge of Hermione and Ginny and all six of them made for the surrounding woods with Severus right behind them, covering their backs. The crowds were thick and there were so many people running everywhere that they got separated.

Bill Weasley appeared beside Sirius and took over the protection for his younger brother, leaving the canine animagus with only Harry to guard. Silently, both men were damning the anti-apparation wards around the campsite as they scrambled to get to the trees.

A shout from nearby was followed by a flash of blinding light. Abruptly, Harry was knocked off his feet and lost the grip he'd had on Sirius' wrist. He tried to roll to get to his feet, but was dazed by the blast and had spots in front of his eyes. When he finally got his vision cleared enough to see what was going on and to find his godfather, he discovered the man was standing nearly over his prone body alternating between casting hexes and throwing up shields to protect them.

As soon as the Death Eater was taken out, Sirius was on one knee beside the child, "Harry? Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

He shook his head, still a bit woozy, "Nothing hurts, Siri, but I'm a bit dizzy from the hit."

Bill took out a Death Eater lurking nearby and hurried Ron over to rejoin them, "Ya'll okay?"

"Harry got the worst of it, but seems mostly alright; can you…" before he could finish his sentence, Severus raced to their sides, automatically checking the children over first, then his friend, and finally the older Weasley boy.

"We need to get everyone to the trees, Sirius," Snape urged.

Throwing up another shield charm and staggering slightly from the force of the hex that hit it, he nodded, "Doing the best I can here, Sev."

The potions master knew his friend's abilities very well, and remembered Bill's time at Hogwarts as a young man with much promise, plus all the work he had been doing since graduation. Swiftly weighing the pros and cons of his choices, he came to a decision just as Arthur joined them, "Arthur, take Ron and head for the woods. Sirius, take Harry and get him out of here. Be sure you go in a different direction from the Weasleys and stay low. Bill, you and I will be their cover as they get away; you will block for your family, do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes, sir," the young man responded, sending a nasty curse at a Death Eater.

"Then let's do this."

Severus conjured a small firestorm that enveloped the area in front of them, forcing the Death Eaters to dodge around and run for cover. As soon as he cast, Arthur and Sirius grabbed their boys and broke for the trees, doing everything in their power to stay between the kids and the battle raging behind them. Ron was shaking so bad he could hardly run, but his father's soft encouragements kept him going and knowing his brother was fighting for him made him feel safer.

Harry was scared to death that a stray hex or curse was going to hit Sirius, so he ran for all he was worth in an effort to get them someplace secure so his guardian wouldn't get hurt. He knew that the man would stay between him and the Death Eaters at all cost and would step in to take a blow meant for him without a second thought. The last thing the boy wanted to see happen was his beloved godfather killed in an effort to save him.

They reached the safety of the forest and once they had the trees to give further protection, Sirius drew closer to the child, "Harry, follow me as close as you can." When the teen nodded, he transformed into Padfoot and moved into point position. With his sense of smell as a dog he would be able to pick up if there was anyone trying to ambush them.

Following the furry tail in front of him, Harry was thankful for his three years of Quidditch that helped hone and tone his body so he was able to run for so long without getting winded. The dog stopped suddenly, causing him to take a step to the side as he halted as well, only to be flattened by Padfoot into a bush next to them. He froze, knowing the Grim-like dog had picked up on something and was trying to hide him.

Watching closely the direction his nose told him someone was located, Padfoot spared the fearful child a quick swipe on the chin with a warm wet tongue to reassure him. He gave a doggy-grin when the teen wiped the slobber off without moving much to give away their position. He had to give it to the kid; he knew how to hide properly. No arguing about hitting the ground, barely moving, breathing carefully controlled. If it weren't for the occasional tremors he could feel running through the thin body, Sirius would have thought there was something wrong with Harry.

Voices could be heard nearby, and Harry recognized one of them as the senior Malfoy, so he knew to be extra quiet. As they began to fade away some, he was given a look by Sirius that very plainly stated, "Stay here and don't move" as one large paw lightly patted his chest. He nodded and watched with trepidation as his protector slipped soundlessly away to track the bad guys and make sure they were really leaving the area.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Harry waited. Even though he was nearly invisible under the heavy brush he'd been placed in, without his guardian watching over him, he felt very, very vulnerable. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Padfoot glided back into the little hidey hole and tugged the boy out by one wrist. He crawled carefully from under the bushes and lifted his head to come nose to nose with a large black panther who purred softly at him.

Feeling better knowing Severus was there with them, he bumped his head against the cat's and whispered, "Hello, sir."

Both animals urged him to his feet and he broke into another swift run through the woods, following Padfoot with Onyx right behind him. As they reached the edge of the trees, they slowed and Harry waited with the big cat while the dog cast around sniffing to make sure they were alone. When he was sure all was secure, he transformed, "It's safe; and we've reached the end of the wards. Let's apparate out of here and get back to Hogwarts."

Snape switched forms as well and agreed. He took up a defensive position while Sirius wrapped one arm around his godson and vanished, then followed.

************************************************************************

They reappeared just outside the gates and began another long run up the road to the castle doors. Harry couldn't help but remember when he had done this just a few weeks ago after an attack on Diagon Alley. The big difference was that Hermione had been with him and hurt. It was too dark to see either of the men was injured, but if they were, it wasn't hampering their movements.

Once inside the castle walls, Severus split from them to head for Dumbledore's office to report the night's occurrences and Sirius guided Harry to their quarters. As soon as the door closed behind them, the boy was sent to the couch and the animagus set the wards in place for the door and fireplace. He quickly returned to the child's side and collapsed onto the couch beside him, pulling Harry to rest against his side. Sirius needed the comfort of knowing his godson was safe and he wanted Harry to know he was there for him.

No words were needed. Harry pressed close to his guardian, absorbing the warmth and security he offered without hesitation. They both felt the shift in magic after about twenty minutes as the wards on the entryway were lowered. Sirius was on his feet and between the door and Harry so fast with his wand at the ready, it seemed almost as if he apparated. Severus stepped through and paused a moment to look into his friend's steady grey eyes before murmuring, "Are you and Harry intact, Paddy?"

The wand was lowered and reholstered in an easy movement, "A bit singed in places, Onyx, but nothing too terribly bad. You?"

"The same," the potions master replied, making his way to the couch to kneel in front of the teenager as Sirius closed and re-warded the door. "Harry, do you need anything? Calming Draught, Dreamless Sleep, something for pain…?"

He shook his head, "I'm alright, sir, thank you. And thank you for helping get everyone out of there safely."

Snape patted his knee gently and rose to sit on one side of the boy, "No thanks are needed, child, it is my honor to protect and defend you in any way I can." Harry was still caught off-guard by his once-hated teacher being so open and caring about him. "I do have news from the others."

Harry shifted around a bit on the couch as Sirius settled beside him again, leaning back against the man's chest and unconsciously pulling an arm around to hold onto. His godfather, fortunately, was a very affectionate person who willingly shared that love with those around him. Sirius used the arm around the boy to pull him a bit closer and lowered his head to brush a light kiss across the top of the messy black hair.

The teenager sighed a bit in contentment at the loving gesture before asking, "What happened to everyone else, sir?"

"Remus was able to get safely away with the girls and took them straight back to the Burrow, as did Arthur with his youngest son. Charlie Weasley apparated the twins home and stayed to defend it if needed. Percival, the self-centered pompous little monster, got himself away without stopping to make sure his family was secure."

"And Bill?" Sirius asked, hating to have left the young man there to cover their retreat.

"Safe as well. He took a nasty curse to one leg and needed some treatment, but will be completely recovered by morning." Severus sighed deeply and stretched his long legs slowly out towards the fire, "Numerous people were injured and some were outright killed tonight. I've been read the riot act on giving up my position as spy and told that if I had still been in the ranks of the Death Eaters, I could have prevented this."

"NO!" Harry denied vehemently. "There's no guarantee of that, and even if you had been able to get word out to someone, things might not have turned out differently. No one knows for sure what could have been, or should have been, and Dumbledore should never have laid a guilt-trip like that on you. You've done more for the cause than anyone else!"

Both men stared in surprise at the boy's steadfast defense of his teacher, and for once, Severus didn't correct him in using the headmaster's proper title. Reaching over, he lightly ran a soothing hand over the mop of dark hair, "Thank you, Harry, for your faith in me. I feel better knowing that I didn't completely alienate you with my treatment the first three years."

Harry flushed shyly, "Someone once told me that I may look like my father, but I have my mother's capacity for love and forgiveness. I guess they must have been right."

"They certainly were," Sirius stated softly as he hugged the boy back to his chest briefly. He slanted a look at Snape again, "So where is everyone staying tonight?"

"The Weasley's are secure at the Burrow, between the parents, two young men, and two certified pranksters, they are safe from harm. Miss Granger will stay with them tonight. Remus was staying behind with them for a time to help set up wards around the perimeter for extra protection, then he will return here. He did say to let you both know he is fine and to go to bed as he is unsure how late he may be."

The canine animagus nodded, "Sounds like a good idea for all of us. It's been a busy couple of days and a terrifying night all around. Sev, if you have some of that Dreamless Sleep, I think we all could do with a sip."

The potions master nodded, "Why don't we all prepare for bed and I will get the draft?"

Harry lifted anxious eyes to his godfather and whispered, "I don't think I can sleep in my room alone tonight, Siri."

Embracing the child tightly, the man replied, "I feel the same way, pup. I thought maybe we could all get changed and bring some bedding and pillows out here and sleep in front of the fire. How does that sound?"

Nodding from under the older wizard's chin, Harry agreed, even as he tightened his hold on the man. They stayed that way for several minutes until Harry finally relaxed some and straightened up, "I'll go change and be right back."

"I'll be right here waiting for you, pup."

As soon as the child was gone, Sirius transfigured his clothing into something suitable for sleepwear and cast an _accio_ for his heavy comforter, blankets, and pillows off his bed. When Severus returned from his lab, he found his friend setting up a small camp with the couches, chair, and rug in front of the fire. Without a word, he disappeared to his own room and returned quickly with more bedding, pillows, and transfigured clothing.

When Harry came back in, he hugged both men tightly, took a big swig of potion, and stretched out on a pile of pillows on the floor in front of one couch. The draft took effect quickly and he fell into a light sleep. His godfather lay down on the couch the boy was in front of and angled his body so he could reach down with one hand to brush the dark hair away from the child's forehead. The gesture was soothing for both himself and Harry as he felt the kid relax further into sleep, not even waking when Remus dropped the wards on the fireplace and came through from the Burrow.

The three men talked briefly and quietly before Remus changed clothes to join them in the common room and drop to sleep on another couch while Sev reclined in a comfy chair.

Two hours later, Harry stirred from his slumber and rolled over to face the couch next to his nest of pillows. A large, strong hand once again unerringly buried itself in his thick dark hair and he opened bleary eyes to catch the shine of firelight in the grey eyes of his godfather. Even in the dead of night, even after a horrific attack, even after a long hard run through the woods after a battle, Sirius Black was there for his child.

"Thank you, Siri," came a sleepy mumble.

"For what, pup?" He whispered.

"Watchin' over me," Harry managed to get out as sleep reclaimed him.

"Always."

Thank you all for sticking around for the end of this story and a BIG thank you to everyone who sent me reviews!! I'm having a lot of fun with this storyline and am considering following it for a while longer to see what Year Four and the Goblet of Fire may bring to Harry and his new, unusual family…

Until next time, happy reading!!

Nikani


	6. Chapter 6 Author blurb

This is just a brief notation to thank all those who have been reviewing my stories as they develop, you guys rock! I really appreciate getting encouragement from people to continue writing as it prompts me to keep going.

That being said, I like to get reviews I can respond back to individually, so if you send one in anonymously, I don't have that option. Reviews that are anonymous, nasty, and potentially upsetting to others I will delete. I have only received one of those so far and while it gave me something to look at to improve in my writing, it was done with the intent to hurt rather than help. If you really have issues with my writing, I invite you to please send me a private message so I can address them with you!

Also, please, please, please remember that this is _**AU**_ which means that it doesn't matter if Harry is fourteen and sobbing like a 2 year old. And yes, anonymous reviewer, I do have experience with 14 year old boys who DO sob their little hearts out because they've never been told it's bad or wrong for them to do so. If you find that having an AU Harry Potter crying because he's upset offensive, you may want to stay clear of my stories, because my Harry Potter is a kid who will cry, want to give and get hugs, and needs to have someone in his life to comfort and care for him!

Sorry for the rant, folks, but I started writing stories because of the pleasure it brings me and hope to share that joy with others. I hope that most of you will continue to follow my little corner of the universe and a walking, talking, laughing, happy, and yes occasionally crying Harry Potter.

Happy reading!

Nikani


End file.
